Risky Business
by Judo Chick
Summary: Aiden gets hurt working a case and has a hard time getting back to the job. She get some help from her friends at work but will it be enough?
1. 1

"Aiden move your hand so I can take a look!"

"I don't want to contaminate the crime scene," Aiden said still keeping hold of her arm.

"Always the professional," Danny smirked trying to make light of the situation. "FLACK WHAT'S ARE ETA?" he yelled taking hold of Aiden's arm against her protests.

"The bus is two minutes out. How is she doing?" Flack asked coming back into the building.

"SHE is doing fine. Don't start talking about me like I'm not here." Aiden began to squirm under the pressure of Danny's hand. "How is the girl?"

"She is with her mother." Flack crouched down beside his friends. While trying to help he noticed another spot. "Dammit." He pulled out a hanker chief and pressed it to Aiden's side. "She got shot twice?"

"I got shot twice! No way!" Aiden moved away from Flack's hand. "This sucks." Aiden closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"The bullet got her in the arm an in the side looks like," Danny observed keeping pressure on her arm. "Aiden keep your eyes open for us."

"I'm doing my best," Aiden said keeping her eyes open a sliver. She and Danny had been talking to witness in a restaurant across the street from their homicide. While they were talking to a women and her young child a shooter entered. He aimed his gun right at the little girl and as a reaction Aiden grabbed the girl and used her body as a shield. It was also one of those days when she figured a vest was overkill. Now all she could do was look up at Flack and Danny, neither one was good at concealing their worry. "I'm having some trouble breathing," she admitted as she stopped fighting against her friend's attempts to help.

"Okay Aiden the bus is coming I can hear it just hold on," Flack said as he loosened the collar of Aiden's shirt. "Here come the paramedics."

"Flack you ride. I'll get the casings and call Mac." Danny stepped out of the way letting the medics do their job. "Call me if there is any news."

"Alright, I'll make sure she'll be okay." Flack followed the gurney out restaurant and out to the bus.

Danny waited till they were out of sight before he pulled out of his cell phone. "Mac its Danny. Listen there's been an accident."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Stella continued to process the scene but kept a close ear on the conversation Mac was having on his phone.

"What happened?" Mac asked. "Where did they take her?"

Stella walked across the room over to Mac whose face was filing with worry.

"Okay we'll meet you there." Mac hung up the phone and turned to his partner. "Aiden got shot."

"Is she alright?"

"Flack is with her at the hospital. Donny says she wasn't hit anywhere major."

"I can stay here and finish processing," Stella offered.

"Okay, I'll keep you informed."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Flack! How is she?" Donny asked, Mac following close behind him.

"Still in surgery, the bullet went in a lot further than we thought. They haven't said anything since they brought her in." Flack was about to burn a whole in the floor.

"What happened?" Mac asked. "The whole story."

"We were talking to a witness when this guy came in and pointed his piece at the witnesses little girl. Aiden protected the girl and got shot in the process. Flack was in the back and returned fire, he chased the suspect till he lost him in the subway system. I stayed with Aiden we didn't notice she was hit in the die till later on but she was still talking up until the bus came."

"She passed out in the bus." Flack turned with everyone else when the doctor came in. "How is she?"

"She is resting. We got the bullet out it made a small tear in the lung. We are going to keep her overnight but she should make a full recovery." The doctor passed the bullet in a plastic bag to Mac.

"Thank you doctor." Mac passed the bag onto Danny. "Get this to the lab and run it through the system."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey Flack," Aiden said quietly turning her head towards her friend. "How's it going?"

"Aiden." Flack smiled and got up from his chair. "Mac she's awake."

"Mac is here?" Aiden asked in a drowsed state turning her head towards the door. "Hey. You guys all look so worried." Aiden had a slight slur to her speech she was still pretty out of it. She tried to sit up but only made it about five inches before she felt the pressure in her chest and coughed.

"Easy." Flack placed his hand on Aiden's good arm.

"What's the damage?" she asked as the pain passed.

"Bullet nicked your lung. They are keeping you overnight to rest." Mac squeezed her hand and gave a small smile. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm good, thanks Mac." Aiden closed her eyes and drifted to sleep knowing that her friends were looking out for her.


	2. 2

Aiden woke up not able to breath. Panicking she tried to sit up but it felt as though someone was sitting on her chest. Tears gathered in her eyes as her body only allowed her to take sort inhales, not nearly enough to stay conscious for long. Luckily the noise woke up Danny who was sleeping in the chair beside the bed. "Aiden?" Danny took one look at her a bolted out of the room for help. Within seconds he had the entire hospital staff in the room and a few seconds after that she was breathing easy again. "Man you really know how to get some attention."

"Yeah, you know me. I'm all about the attention." Aiden closed her eyes and relaxed.

"How ya doing?" Danny asked sitting back down.

"I'm good. Here help me sit up."

"Okay," Danny placed one hand behind Aiden's back and carefully got her in a half sitting position. As he was getting her up he felt the rattle in her chest. "You want some water?"

"Yeah," Aiden said taking hold of the cup Danny passed to her. After she finished drinking she turned her attention to her partner. "Does Mac have you and Flack babysitting me?"

"No, we're just worried about you that's all." Danny took the cup out of Aiden's hand a placed it on the bedside table. "Plus if I wasn't here you would have continued turning blue."

"I'm fine."

"Fine, right I believe you," Danny laughed. "The mother of the girl stopped by while you were sleeping. She talked to the department head about getting your heroism recognized. The flowers are from her."

"Just doing my…" Aiden began coughing and placed her hand on her chest.

"Aiden you want me to get the doc?" Danny asked. He got no response as Aiden continued coughing and her heart rate spiked on the monitor. He was about to race out of the room when Aiden's hand took a hold of his keeping him in place. Her heart rate slowed and she ceased her coughing fit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Listen I appreciate the concern but you have to work tomorrow whereas I am going to be sleeping. Go home and get some rest don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Aiden carefully lowered herself back to a flat position and gave Danny a reassuring smile.

"Alright but if you need…"

Yeah I know who to call. Night Messer."

"Night, get some rest."

Aiden closed her eye but couldn't seem to get to sleep. Her mind was racing she continued to play the events in the restaurant over and over in her mind. She wondered if what she did was the right thing or if she had purposely put herself in harms way. She didn't have a death wish but it wouldn't have been the first time she had done something irrational and impulsive and gotten hurt because of it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"How is Aiden doing?" Stella asked Danny as he walked into the crime lab.

"You know Aiden, she's tough." Danny paused and thought about the previous night and Aiden's little coughing fits. "I was there last night and I swear I saw her face and hands turn blue."

"That's pretty normal when dealing with an injured lung," Stella explained trying to ease Danny's obvious worry. "Mac went to check on her this morning. She is going to be fine, she'll be back in the lab and poking fun at you in no time."

"Stella you didn't see her fall down. I didn't even know she was hit until she let go of the girl and fell." Danny took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Everyone gets shot, it's part of the job."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey Mac." Aiden smiled as her boss walked in as the nurse was helping her into a nice blue sling. "Did you get a hit on my bullet?"

"The guy isn't in the system but we'll get him." Mac gave Aiden a sympathy smile as she winced while the nurse continued to deal with her arm. "How are you doing?"

"Good, beside that I've got no left arm and I can't breath I'm just great."

"Well just take it easy you can start back on half days when you feel ready. And don't push yourself to much you did a good job."

"Thanks Mac." Aiden wanted to hear Mac's approval it meant something coming from him. She had always respected him and the fact that he thought she did a good job took a lot of the weight off her shoulders. "I shouldn't me out of the office for much time. Say hi to everyone for me."

"You need a ride home?" Mac asked.

"You got work to do, I'll take a cab."

"I'll take you home," Mac said giving no room for argument. He wanted to make sure that Aiden got home all right. He knew she lived in a fourth floor walk up and that she wound never make it up on her own.

"Thanks Mac."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"We've got Jane Alexander found by a street vendor. She's got ligature marks on her neck and it looks like she was raped," Flack said leading Stella and Mac under the police tape to the crime seen. "We're pulling surveillance videos from everywhere in a two block radius and canvassing the neighbourhood. So far we've come up empty." Flack watched Stella and Mac work for a few minutes before asking the question that had been permanently stamped in his mind. "How is Aiden doing?"

"She's okay. A little shaken up by the whole thing but she'll be fine." Mac said as he looked around the scene.

"Her picture was in the Post today, granted it wasn't on the front page but our little CSI is a hero." Flack smiled trying to make light of the situation. It was his way of dealing with things. If he couldn't put a positive spin on something he would be lost. "I hope you talked to her about safety Mac."

"Flack worried about safety. Has the world gone upside-down?" Stella asked following along with Flack's joking nature.

"Well I think that you should talk to her about safety Flack," Mac said bagging some fibres. "It would be nice for her to have some company."

"So you want me to check up on her?"

"Don't make it that obvious please," Mac said.


	3. 3

Aiden open her door revealing Flack. "Hi," she said letting him into her apartment. "What is going on?"

"Just figured you like some company. I brought Chinese food and a movie." Flack smiled walking into Aiden's kitchen and put down the bags he was carrying. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty tired. I spent most of the day sleeping and lying on my couch." Aiden sat down onto her couch again as she got light-headed again. "You don't have to baby-sit me, I'm getting along fine on my own."

"I know but I miss you because I don't get to see you at work," Flack said. "Where are your plates?"

"Here I'll get…" Aiden tried to get up to fast and immediately regretted it.

"Stay where you are or I'll cuff you to the coffee table. Now where are your plates?" Flack's tone left no opportunity for argument. Aiden also didn't know if she could actually make it to the kitchen.

"The cupboard over the sink, to the right."

"Got them," Flack said taking the plates down and dumping various foods on to them. "You got a particular favourite or do you want a bit of everything?"

"As long as I don't have to cut it I should be fine," Aiden said with a smile. "This is really nice of you Flack thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. Anyway Mac wanted me to give you a little chat about being safer on the job. You know don't jump in front of flying bullets, that sort of stuff." Flack walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Aiden. "Here." He put her plate down on the coffee table and handed her a fork.

"Thanks and I was careful I protected that girl. The bullet almost missed me." Aiden slid off the couch and put her legs under the coffee table so that her plate was closer and she didn't have to bend over to get at her meal.

"Missed as in it went in your chest and got your lung?" Flack laughed playing with Aiden's hair. "I brought SWAT, interested?"

"Flack you are such a guy," Aiden laughed digging into her dinner. "Pop it in."

"Alright," Flack stood up and accidentally knock Aiden with his knee. She immediately tensed up. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me out Flack, just put the video in."

"Okay." Flack put the video in and sat down, more carefully this time. He and Aiden talk through the first half of the movie but it was obvious that Aiden was having trouble staying awake. Flack smiled when Aiden's head finally went limp and leaned up against his leg. He watched the end of the movie and then pondered what he should do. Aiden was now leaning heavily on his leg and if he got up there was a good chance she was going keel over and land on her injured side. Finally he decided that he was going to have to wake her up. Moving her was going to wake her up anyways and at least this way she injured herself instead of him doing it. "Hey Aid," he said squeezing the back of her neck. "Wake up." Aiden let out a small groan and turned her head to face Flack. "You missed the end of the movie."

"I think I'll live." Aiden yawned and picked herself up off the floor. "Sorry I'm not the greatest company tonight I've been so tired." Aiden rubbed her eyes and sat down neck to Flack. "Thanks for this though it was great to have some company. Flack you are a good friend."

"It's no problem." Flack smiled to see Aiden happy was a joy for him. "I should get going, give you so time to rest." Flack stood up and cleared the plates. "Not to push it but am I going to see around you the office anytime soon?"

"Once I get my stitches out Mac has me on half days." Aiden got up off the couch grabbing a blanket, putting it around her shoulders. "Say hi to everyone for me. I hate just sitting around. I may stop in, bring some coffee."

"Well I'm going to get out of your hair. Take care of yourself. Okay?"

"Promise." Aiden smiled and opened the door for Flack. "Thanks again."

"My pleasure, night Aiden."

"Night Flack." Aiden closed the door behind him and locked it. Afterwards she slipped into some loose flannel pyjamas and crawled into bed. After a few minutes she coasted off, but never got into real sleep. Her wounds were healing making them hot and itchy. She did her best to sleep but she couldn't get a comfortable position. Finally she broke down, got up, and took some of the pills the hospital had sent her home with. She didn't like taking drugs, getting doped up made her vulnerable. After taking the pills she got to sleep without dreams, which, in her case was a good thing.


	4. 4

"Hey Messer," Aiden said walking into the lab. "Am I missing anything fun?"

"Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Danny asked leaning on the table. "How you doing?"

"I'm getting there." Aiden smiled and readjusted her sling. "I brought you a cup of coffee. And it was hard to do with only one arm so you should appreciate it."

"And I do." Danny took the cup out of her hand. "Now I say this as nicely as I can, go home, get outta here, go home and get some rest."

"I'm out." Aiden patted Danny on the back with her right arm and headed out. "Hey Mac," she said when she met her boss out in the hall.

"Aiden go home," Mac said in a flat tone, he wasn't impressed.

"I just came by to say hi. I'm taking it easy, I've got not choice I'm falling asleep about every hour." Aiden sat down to the chair that Mac offered her. "And to answer the impending question of 'how am I,' I'm doing just fine thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear it. Now go home."

"Sure boss, have a good day." Aiden carefully got up and headed for the exit.

"Hey Aiden you want a ride home?" Danny asked as he was putting on his coat. "I'm heading out on a call with Flack we can drop you off."

"I'm guessing that this isn't really up to me."

"Nah, asking you was just for your own piece of mind." Messer smiled and helped her into her coat. "There is no way that Flack and I are leaving you to take public transportation."

"Messer is right. He are giving you a ride home and we're coming over with dinner tonight," Flack said getting his coat on as well. "Ever seen Mission Impossible, it's a classic."

"If you're going to invade my home at least bring a tasteful movie."

"Reservoir Dogs it is!" Danny smiled patting Flack on the back. "Come on we got to roll."

Flack and Danny dropped Aiden at her apartment. It took her a little under an hour to climb the stair up to her place she took breaks in between. Once she got inside she locked the door like she always did took a few painkillers and went to bed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Aiden woke up when she rolled onto her side and the pain flew through her body. "Dammit," she moaned getting up and stumbling into the bathroom to pee. After she had sorted herself out she got up and walked into the living room just in time to answer the knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Come on, Aid open up I'm trying to juggle pizza, salad and ice-cream here," Danny said on the other side.

Aiden laughed to herself and opened the door. "Come in."

"Thank…" Danny trailed off putting his load down on the table beside the door.

"What?" Aiden asked trying to figure out why Danny was giving her a weird look. "Messer what are you…" she trailed off as she began to feel light-headed. The last thing she felt was something wet on her stomach and Danny's strong arms supporting her fall to the ground.


	5. 5

Danny held Aiden's good hand as the doctor re-sutured her wound. "How you doing Aiden?" he asked noticing that her eyes were open.

"I'm okay," Aiden said silently she was making an obvious attempt to repress her tears. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital Miss Burn," the doctor said cleaning the blood away as he finished. "You torn your stitches open, most likely while sleeping. If your friend didn't come this could have been a much larger problem. But you are okay and we are going to clean you up and you can go home."

"I'll take you home," Danny said helping Aiden sit up. He braced her with both hands making sure that she didn't fall over. "Careful." Danny helped Aiden into the wheel chair the nurse had brought. The nurse wheeled Aiden outside while Danny hailed down a cab. He had come in the bus and although he didn't like cab he figured it was best to just get Aiden home. "You okay?" he asked noticing in the cab that she was leaning heavily on him.

"Just tired." Danny slipped his hands around Aiden's body when they reached her apartment and lifted her out of the cab. "Messer put me down."

"Doc said no strenuous activity and walking up four flights of stairs I think falls under that category." Danny although not being the most muscular made it into Aiden's apartment and got her into her bedroom. "You want me to get you anything?"

"Nah I'm good you can go."

"Not happening, I'm going to crash on your couch."

"I'm fine Danny."

"Aiden you could have bled out if I didn't come when I did. Now be a good girl and go to sleep."

"Messer…"

"Not going to happen, night Aiden." Danny closed the door on his way out and put himself down on the couch.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey Messer," Aiden said rubbing his head waking him up. "You want some breakfast before I kick you out of here?"

"Sounds good," Messer said rubbing his eyes getting up. "How you…"

"Doing? Just fine thank you." Aiden smiled and threw her bagels into the toaster. "Hey what happened to Flack last night? Wasn't he supposed to come last night too?"

"He got called out on a case."

"Ah, here," Aiden passed Danny a bagel and pulled some cream cheese out of the fridge. "There is juice in the fridge." Aiden turned around to get a glass out of the cupboard and bumped into Danny.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked in a panic that he may have hurt Aiden.

"I'm not made of glass."

"I know, just checking," Danny said running his hand along her uninjured arm. "Have a told you lately that I care about you and don't like to see you hurt." Danny brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and smiled. "I miss having you at work, it's not a fun without you there as my partner. We work well together."

"Messer," Aiden whispered, as they got closer. She continued to move in closer towards Danny and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I should really get going," Danny said.

"Sure, take breakfast to go. I don't want Mac riding you on account of me," Aiden smiled. "Thanks Danny, for everything."

"Anytime."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Hey Aiden if you don't open this door in the next two minutes I'm going to break it down!" Flack said from in the hallway outside of Aiden's door. Danny told him what happened to Aiden last night and he decided he would check up on her on his break, it had been a slow day anyway.

"Keep your pants on Flack!" Aiden yelled opening the door. "You checking up on me Flack?"

"Yes."

"I thought at least you'd tried to hide it like you've been doing the past couple of days."

Flackput his hands in frontof him revealing a potted plant. "I little get well present."

"Thanks Flack, you wanna come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Flack said walking over the threshold. "Messer told me what happened last night seems I missed all the fun. How are you doing?"

"I've had better days." Aiden sat down on the couch. "I can't sleep, I'm afraid I'll rip my stitches again," Aiden confessed as Flack took a seat next to her. "And I can't even change my own bandages because I only have one hand."

"I could do it, if you're okay…nah I don't want to make you uncomfortable, forget it."

"Would you Flack? I don't want to bother any of my family and I'm certainly not going back to the hospital to get it done," Aiden rationalized to her friend.

"Sure, where are your bandages?"

"In the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Flack got up off the couch and headed off to grab the supplies. He found them easily, they were all sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He grabbed them up in his hands and went back into the living room where Aiden was struggling to get out of her sling. "Here I'll get it," he said loosening the straps and carefully removing it. "You got something under this?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, don't be so squeamish. This isn't a big deal." Aiden unzipped her sweater and squirmed out of it. "Lets get this over with please." Aiden lay back on the couch and rolled up her tank top where a white piece of gaze.

"You want me to do this first or should I do this arm?"

"Arm, save the best for last."

"Okay, here we go." Flack cautiously started by pealing away the bandages. He did his best to ignore Aiden's various noises of pain. "You doing okay up there?"

"Not really, but keep going."

"I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thanks." Aiden took a deep breath and tried to calm her body, which has trembling. She took the glass that Flack gave her and took tiny sips. "Thanks for doing this Flack, it means a lot to me."

"No prob, ready for me to continue?"

"Yeah," Aiden slid up her tank top and let Flack continue. After a few minutes Flack was almost finished when Aiden began to get dizzy. "Stop for a minute Flack."

"You okay?"

"Yes just give me a second." Aiden sat up and steadied herself with the edge of the couch.

"Here stay there all I've got to do is put some fresh gaze on and… we are done." Flack sat next to Aiden and put his arm around her shoulders. "You're done." Aiden didn't give a verbal response she began crying. She placed her head on Flack's shoulder and let everything she was holding in out. Flack caught off guard by Aiden's moment of weakness carefully rubbed her back and whispered reassurances to her. After about five minutes he had her head resting in his lap while he stroked her hair. "It's okay," he said brushing the tears off his cheek with his thumb.

"Sorry to go all emotionally unstable on you Flack," Aiden said sitting up. "You must think I'm such a nut job."

"Aiden I don't think you're a nut job. You've just gone through some heavy shit and it's going to come up. You got to know it's okay to let it out." Flack smiled at Aiden he felt so bad that he hadn't helped her, that he didn't notice she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. "You know what you need? A night on the town, get your mind off things. What do you think?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, nothing to fancy, and not to late because you need your rest. I know this great restaurant. What do ya say?"

"I say yes. I'm not going to turn down a night out." Aiden smiled.


	6. 6

Flack knocked on Aiden's door and adjusted his tie. He didn't know why but he was nervous. "Hey," Aiden said when she opened the door. She looked better than when he saw her earlier in the day. She had her arm out of the sling and had a smile on her face. "Don't you look sharp, come on in I'm almost ready."

"Typical women, never ready," Flack laughed sitting down on the couch.

"I just need a sweater, give me a break." Aiden called out from her bedroom. A minute later she emerged ready to go in a leather skirt and a red sweater. "See, ready."

"Wow," Flack eyes grew wide as he looked at Aiden.

"You need a minute to pick your jaw off the floor Flack?"

"I'm good, lets go." Flack offered her arm with a smile.

"Lets," Aiden replied taking the offered arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"So how did you find this place?" Aiden asked as Flack pulled her chair out for her.

"It's a favourite of my cousin Nadia she told me that if I ever got a girl in my company I should take her here and try not to screw it up," Flack said sitting himself down on the opposite side of the table.

"Are you two close?"

"We used to be when she lived in the city."

"But?" Aiden asked feeling like there was more to the story then Flack was letting on.

"But we haven't talked since she left. She moved to Vancouver I get a letter from her about twice a year. Last I heard from her she named her first kid Donny so I guess she doesn't hate me as much as I think. You close with any of your family?"

"Not particularly." Aiden smiled and looked at the menu. "Any suggestions on what to order? Keep in mind I have to eat it with one hand."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"That was wonderful," Aiden smiled as she and Flack walked back to her apartment. "It really did the trick."

"You need a little fun once and a while. No offence to Mac but you can't be the job 24/7, every once in a while you need some fun." Flack noticed half way through dinner that Aiden was getting tired and even now it was obvious that she was tiring. "You doing okay? I can hail a cab."

"I live two blocks away, I'll make it."

"Okay," Flack wrapped his arm around Aiden and kept a close eye on her. "I'm glad you had a good time." Flack said when they finally reached the front steps of Aiden's apartment building.

"Ah Flack I need help getting up the stairs." Aiden bit down on her lower lip she knew that there was no way she would make it on her own.

"Not a problem." Flack said helping her through the door. It took them twenty minutes to get to the third floor once they got there it was obvious to Flack that Aiden wasn't going to make it up the last flight. "Here." Flack put one hand behind her back and the other under her knees and lifted her to the door of her apartment.

"Thanks Flack," Aiden said unlocking her door. "For everything."

Flack smiled as Aiden opened the door and pulled him in using her good arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Aiden woke up when Flack got up. "Hey, sorry go back to sleep," he whispered. "I got to go to work." Flack walked over to the chair and grabbed his clothes off of it. Aiden sat up pulling the sheets with her to cover herself up. She smiled as she watched Flack get dressed up. When he finished he kissed her on the forehead and let himself out. Aiden lay back down and fell back asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Hey Stella I got you a good one," Flack said pointing to the crime scene. "No body but a tone of shell casings and a lot of blood. So you've got your work cut out for you."

"Thanks Flack." Stella said looking around the scene and then back towards him. Something caught her eye and she gave Flack a peculiar look.

"What?" Flack asked in an annoyed tone. "Stella what is with the look?"

"You were wearing those clothes last night when you left the office," Stella laughed. "Who is the girl?"

"Now why would you assume I got a girl. I just haven't got to my laundry in a while."

"Don't lie to me Flack I'm an investigator. Is she nice?"

"Deal with your crime scene I've got to do," Flack said walking away in anger he didn't even notice Danny coming in his direction and he bumped right into him. "Watch it Messer!"

"What is up with him?" Danny asked Stella setting his kit down on the ground.

"I caught him in a walk of shame."

"Walk of shame?" Danny questioned.

"He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He won't tell me who the girl was but he spent the night somewhere away from his apartment."

"He took Aiden out for dinner…You don't think…" Danny looked at Stella with wide eyes. "Oh man! I can't believe that!"

"He got pretty defensive when I asked him about it. And I wouldn't put it past him."


	7. 7

"Hey," Flack said walking into Aiden's apartment when she opened the door. "I just stopped by to bring you some lunch and see how you were doing."

"Thanks," Aiden smiled taking the bag out of Flack's hand. "What did you bring me?"

"Soup and sandwich."

"Thank you."

Flack hugged Aiden as she giggled in a girlish tone. "So…"

"So?"

"Stella called me on it, she noticed I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and this got me thinking. Is this a thing or was it just a one nighter, throw me bone here Aiden because I don't know where to put this one."

"You like me?" Aiden asked looking him directly in the eye. "Right Flack?"

"Yeah."

"Well I like you too, so that's where we're going. And don't worry about office politics it's not worth it, I can handle it. I don't know about you but I'm in."

Flack paused for a moment as he stood in front of the women he held in his arms all night long but had known for so long before that. He saw beauty under the tough outer shell something that not many knew about. And for a brief moment he took a deep breath and took in the smell of the wonder standing in his arms. He dove in to a kiss leaving all his inhibitions behind. "I'm in," he whispered leading Aiden over to the couch. "I'm so in." After about five minutes Flack notice that Aiden was fading. She was still recovering and he had to keep reminding himself of that fact. "I've got to get going, me break is over in ten minutes and I've got to get downtown," he said pulling away which had proved very difficult. "And I have this suspicion that you need a nap."

"Okay, I'll see you later?" she asked curling up on the couch.

"You bet." Flack pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped in over her. "Get some rest."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Your late Flack," Mac said coming out of his office.

"Sorry, got stuck in traffic."

"Traffic Flack, you sure?" Stella asked with a huge smile on her face she was trying to contain it but doing a horrible job.

"I'm sure now can we please go interrogate this guy?" Flack said walking away in a huff. He didn't want to be the one to tell everyone that Aiden and he had hooked up, it would come out eventually but for now he wasn't going to tell.

"What was that about?" Mac asked Stella.

"We think Flack has a girl."

"Isn't that his business?"

Stella rolled her eyes and went off in the direction Flack went. "You're no fun."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Hey Flack," Danny said looking up from his desk. "You get what you want from the interview?"

"Guy sang like a canary." Flack sat down in the extra chair. "Sometimes it just too easy."

Danny passed Flack a cup of coffee. "So you and Aiden?" Flack grew silent he was actually speechless his eyes grew wide. "Don't have a heart attack Flack, I think it's nice."

"You do?"

"Yeah all the power to you. But Flack I hate to be a walking cliché don't hurt her okay?"

"I won't."

"Good because if you do I'll shoot you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"FUCK THIS!" Aiden said kicking her bedroom door as she tried to do up her jeans. "Ow." Aiden collapsed onto her bed in frustration. "This is no fun," she said to herself looking up at the ceiling. She got up when there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" she grumbled walking through her apartment.

"Hey." It was Flack holding a large paper bag. "I come bearing din… Aiden, you a flying a little low." Flack noticed that Aiden didn't look amused. "Hey what's the matter?"

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I CAN'T EVEN DO UP MY FUCKING JEANS! I'M USELESS!"

"Hey, hey calm down. It's okay." Flack walked in the door and put the bag down. "You're just frustrated. Here I can help." Flack grabbed the zipper and did it up. "Okay?"

Aiden gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry I'm such a head case right now."

"You're not."

"Starting the smooth talk already?" Aiden raised an eyebrow as she curled into Flack's arms.

"You tired?" he asked kissing her on her nose. Aiden nodded. "Want to take a nap?"

"Man you can really deliver a line when you want to. You trying to get me into bed with you."

"Come on."

"Okay, Okay." Aiden followed Flack into her bedroom. Before she reached her kicking door she became overwhelmed with the heat in her arm as it began spreading through her body. She stopped and let go of Flack's hand, which made him turn around to see her face become flushed right in front of his eyes. She closed her eyes as she felt Flack's hand go straight to her forehead his skin felt so cold against her face.

"You're burning up." He quickly led her to the bed and lay her down on top of the sheets. "Have you been taking the stuff they gave you at the hospital? Aiden?" Flack went into the bathroom and ran a cloth under the cold water and brought it back and carefully placed it on Aiden's face. Then he went into the medicine cabinet and found a thermometer. He sat on the edge of the bed and put it into her ear and waited. "100.1. Aiden you going to chuck?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You want something?"

"I'm fine, but take you shoes off before you get into bed."

"Alright," Flack said sliding his shoes off and slide up beside Aiden wrapping his arms around her letting her fall asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Are you feeling better?" Flack asked twirling Aiden's hair between his fingers.

"Yeah."

"You want to get up? Maybe have some dinner?"

"Nah."

"You gotta eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"What about some soup?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Aiden, come on. Just something little." Flack sat up as he pleaded pulling Aiden along with him. "You're still warm are you sure you are okay? Maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out."

Aiden let out a heavy sigh and allowed herself to drop back down onto the bed. "Flack please stop acting like my mother. It's just a little infection and I'm not hungry because I haven't done anything in almost a week. So please just cut me some slack."

"Can I at least get you some juice?"

"Alright."


	8. 8

"Morning Messer." Aiden said walking into the lab with a huge smile on her face. She had taken three weeks off and now under Mac's direction she was back for half days.

"Aiden! Back in action today?"

"Only for the fun part, I still have afternoons off. And Mac says that you have to do all the heavy lifting."

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked picking up the case file.

"I'm good, it only took about three weeks to get here but I can finally make it up the stairs and Flack has started to stop worrying about me."

"How are you and Flack?"

"Good," Aiden nodded trying to leave it at that, and knowing that Danny was going to continue asking.

"Just good?" Yup, more questions. "You two were pretty into each other a couple of weeks ago. Now you're just good?"

"We are good, mind your own business." Aiden shoved Danny in a playful manner. "So what is the case?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"I made dinner," Flack said as Aiden walked into his apartment. "How was your day?"

"It was good and pouring cereal into a bowl is not cooking." Aiden dropped onto Flack's cushy couch. "And my day was okay. Spent most of it writing stuff down for Flack, it was pretty boring. I'm going to help Stella on her case tomorrow, working with Messer is a little taxing."

"Sounds good," Flack said passing Aiden a bowl of cereal and sitting down next to her. "Kiss?"

"Of course." Aiden leaned in and gave Flack a kiss. "Thanks for dinner."

"My specialty, mixed cereal. A little corn pops, all bran, it's all good." Flack continued eating while Aiden lay her head down on his chest. "Not hungry?"

"No, not really."

"Aiden you've barely eaten anything for the month, since the shooting." Flack ran his hand through Aiden's hair and carefully caressed her cheek. "Are you okay? Maybe you should go talk to…"

"I'm not crazy Flack, I'm just not hungry that's all." Aiden got up off the couch and went to the door. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you later." Aiden stormed out of Flack's apartment and out into the street. She couldn't believe him not wanting to go home she decided to head to the lab.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Aiden?" Stella asked as she walked past Aiden's desk where she was sleeping.

"Stella, sorry I just..."

"Dozed off, yeah. I thought you went home." Stella passed Aiden a cup of coffee and sat down in a free chair.

"I went over to see Flack, we had a fight."

"Ah, well Mac, Danny and I were going to grab some dinner. Do you want to come along?"

"Nah, I'm not too hungry I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Working today took a lot out of me."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," Stella said giving Aiden a friendly pat on the back before leaving. She, along with everyone else, had begun to worry about Aiden's well being. Ever since she had gotten shot on the job she seemed less secure in her work and in herself. Stella found her way to Mac's office and knocked on the door before walking in. "We need to talk," she said leaving no room for argument.

"Sure. What about?"

"Aiden."

"Aiden?"

"She is always tired, loosing weight, she needs to talk to someone. She needs to get help and if we don't get it for her she is going to crash and burn."

"I saw her today, she seemed fine."

"But you like to ignore problems, which is fine when they are your own but this effects not only the job but Aiden who we care about." Stella sat down at the desk and gave Mac a raised eyebrow. "You are the boss and you have to lay down the law."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."


	9. 9

"Hey boss, Stella said you wanted to see me," Aiden said walking into Mac's office. "What's up?"

"I'm worried about you."

"You don't worry Mac. My grandmother worries, you just get concerned."

"Alright then…I'm concerned." Mac sat down at his desk and passed Aiden a business card. "It's a little known fact that we have a department psychologist."

"I'm fine Mac."

"Humour me." Mac knew that he wasn't getting through to her and had just begun to notice what Stella had said about her loosing weight. "If you don't I'll take you off the streets and stick you in the lab."

"I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were, I just think you've been a little off since…"

"I got shot."

"No since the incident at the pizzeria." It was difficult for Mac to actually to get involved with his staff on a more private level he didn't like getting attached. "Would you like to talk to me about it?"

Aiden curled up in her chair and placed her head between her legs. "I can't eat, I've lost 14pounds since I got shot."

"Why don't we go get some breakfast? Okay?" Mac put his jacket around Aiden's shoulders and led her out the door. His heart broke a little as they got in the car and he noticed a Aiden's shoulder blades sticking out from under his coat. Mac drove to his apartment and lead Aiden up the stairs. Once they were inside he put her on the couch and went to the fridge. He pulled out a single serving of yoghurt and some fruit. "Here." He passed her a spoon and mixed the fruit in the yoghurt. "When you don't eat for a while the hardest thing to do is start again, your stomach shrinks. This should help get you on your way and when you get home after work eat some steamed vegetables. Okay?"

"Okay." Aiden slowly ate what Mac gave her, it made her feel sick but good that she was doing it. "Thanks Mac."

"Any time, I'm here for you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"How is she?" Stella asked Mac looking into the lab where Aiden was hard at work.

"I got her to eat and I'm getting her to go talk with someone. Just keep looking out for her."

"You bet." Stella smiled and patted Mac on the back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Flack walked into the crime scene and looked around with Stella and Aiden. While Stella took pictures of the body he pulled Aiden aside and gave her a kiss. One second after her eyes shot fire towards him. "Not at work." She turned away and went to work ignoring him for the rest of the day. She didn't even answer him when he asked for the time.

"That was cold," Stella said as they got into the car. "Are you and Flack fighting?"

"He kissed me while you were taking pictures, I should have neutered him."

"He isn't very professional." Stella turned on the engine of the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "But he must be crazy for you."

"If he can't get more professional I'm going to show him the business end of my foot."

Stella laughed it was good to have Aiden back and joking. "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Maybe something light."

"Salad?"

"Sounds good." Aiden smiled glad that Stella always had her back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Aiden had lunch with me," Stella said passing Mac her case file. "How did you get her to eat?"

"Once you don't eat for a while it is hard to start again. There really isn't anything wrong with her, she just needs her stomach stretched out a little. A lot of green vegetables should do the trick."

"Mac how do you know all this."

"I just do."


End file.
